The proposed Phase I research is for a unique coating technology that inhibits the formation of blood clots wherever blood touches the synthetic surfaces of medical devices. Phase I research would evaluate the biological effects of this coating technology by inhibiting graft thrombosis in a small animal model. Phase II would include examination of dose effects of various concentrations of the proprietary compound in small animals and subsequently in larger animals. During Phase II the implantation time periods would be extended from those used in Phase I to further assess graft strength, biocompatibility, thrombolytic and localized inflammatory response, and toxicity. Initial applications of the technology would be for cardiovascular and dialysis applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Major medical opportunities exist in cardiopulmonary bypass circuits, AV fistulae, and peripheral synthetic grafts. Initially, the company will engage preclinical research and development with successful results enabling NovoVasc to partner with established medical device companies.